


7 Day's of Valentine

by MontanaOpalheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaOpalheart/pseuds/MontanaOpalheart
Summary: 7 short stories based on prompts my friends associate with Valentine's Day. Enjoy !
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Beeing Together

Spending time together was more difficult than ever. With Thrawn in command of the _Chimaera_ , and Arihnda spending more time on Lothal, they barley saw each other. Even comm or holo-calls were getting less and less. Having a whole day just for themselves wasn’t even close to making up for the six months they had to spend without seeing each other, but neither of them would complain. Pressing her face harder into Thrawn’s chest, Arihnda tried not to think about the fact that she would have to leave in the morning. For once, she just wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend without needing to worrying about her duties. Thrawn was humming some lullaby he once taught her, which she was too tired to remember the lyrics of, while one of his hands stroked her back. She was laying atop of him like a ragged doll, completely exhausted and not moving a muscle. In the end, this was what they always did : Waiting for months just to be able to share a few precious moments with each other. Wrapping his arm around her back, Thrawn dipped them both onto their sides, pressing a kiss against her forehead and whispering a ‘Goodnight’. Soon after that, both of them were asleep, clinging to each other, not knowing how long they would be separated this time. 


	2. Chocolate

Opening the box Thrawn gave her, Arihnda couldn't help but started giggling.

,,Chocolate ? " , she asked, already taking one of the thin, diamond-shaped sweets and putting it in her mouth. 

,,Bittersweet. Your favorite, if I remember correctly."

Nodding, Arihnda gave him a peck on the cheek. Frowning, Arihnda pulled back from him and looked at her boyfriend, questioning. 

,,Thank you. But … Is today some anniversary I forgot ? " 

Laughing, Thrawn shook his head, taking the box from her hands and placing it on the table nearby. After that, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he spoke, thumbs stroking her waist. 

,,Do I need a reason to get my girlfriend something she likes ? " 

That made Arihnda roll her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

,,Idiot." 

,,Your idiot." 


	3. Kiss

Looking at Thrawn, Arihnda hesitated to leave his office. 

,,Thrawn-" She started, but stopped when he shook his head. He walked over to where she was standing and pulled her against him, only relaxing after she started stroking his back. Closing her eyes, she mumbled against his chest : ,,I'm gonna go get some sleep." 

Nodding, Thrawn cupped her face in his hands and softly brushed his lips against her forehead. After a short pause, he said :

,,I will join you in a couple of hours." 

Arihnda sighed softly, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips before leaving his office. 


	4. Candles (Pt. 1)

Opening the door of her apartment on Couruscant, Arihnda stopped immediately. The dark hallway was lit by candles and glowing flowers, dipping the corridor into a warm, orange-yellow glow. Swallowing hard, she followed the lined-up candles, wanting to call out for Thrawn, but her lips weren't moving. After reaching the living room, she stared at the sight in front of her. Thrawn was standing there, wearing a white suit, holding a single, glowing flower in his hand while softly smiling at her. The rooms lights were turned off, too. Candles were place all around the floor and higher objects like the table or shelfs. Slowly walking over to where her boyfriend was standing, Arihnda's eyes almost seemed to pop out of her eye sockets.

,,Thrawn, what-" , she started as soon as she took the hand he offered her, but shut her mouth as their eyes met. 


	5. Heart (Pt. 2)

Arihnda could feel her heart beating against her ribcage, her mouth suddenly dry as Thrawn got down on one knee. This-This couldn't be happening, why should he, would he-

,,Arihnda, I will not tell you for hours what I love about you, or why I love you. You are more than I could have ever asked for, and that I though I would get. I love you, and I would very much like to spend the rest of my days with you. Not just as lovers, but as a team, as partners. What do you say ? " 

Taking the rose he offered, she starred at him for a few more moments. Her answer was barley more than a whisper as she stroked his cheek. 

,,Of course." 


	6. Flowers

Leaning against Thrawns shoulder, Arihnda sighed. The last few months had been ... interesting, to say the least. They both sat silently on a bench in Thrass's garden, watching Eli and Un'hee making flower crowns and sitting in the snow. After Un'hee finished her first crown, she proudly presented it to Eli, who put it on her head. The little girl giggled as the crown dropped down one side of her head, being way to big for her. Taking the flowers from her head, she first looked at the crown befor looking at Arihnda. Silently, she stood up and walked over to her and Thrawn, while Arihnda bowed her head down enough for Un'hee to put the flowers on her head. 

,,How do I look ? " , Ari asked in Cheunh. Immediately, the little girl answered with a big smile on her face.

,,Like a princess ! " 

,,My princess." , Thrawn added, kissing the top of her head and smiling at her.


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak-Peak of my main Thryce-Fic which I'm currently working on. Also, happy Valentine's Day to everyone, I'm gonna go crawl back into bed and work on my OCs. ( Probably, mostly, only, my Thryce-kiddos)

As soon as Eli heard Thrawn sighed he straighten in his chair. Glancing over to where the Chiss was sitting, Eli couldn't help but notice that he looked … troubled. 

,,Is everything alright, Sir ? " 

It was a normal question, nothing suspicious about it. Looking up from his data-pad, Thrawn silently debated with himself whether he should tell Vanto or not. In the end, he decided to tell Eli was troubling him. As Thrawn asked him if he could asked him something, his voice was as smooth and calm as always. A bit hesitant, Eli nodded. This was followed by a short silence, making the Ensign even more uncomfortable. Then : 

,,I think I might developed some feelings for Miss Pryce wich I should not have. Do you have any suggestions on how to get rid of those ? " 

Taken aback by this, Eli did his best not to let his jaw hit the floor. Thrawn _liked_ Pryce ? Collecting his thoughts, Eli carefully asked : 

,,Do _you_ have a _crush_ on _Pryce_ ? " 

,,I do not think so. I had, in fact, … crushes … before. No, this is different." 

His next thought let Eli blush, feeling the heat creep up neck, spreading onto his cheeks and ears. Thank the stars his skin was pretty dark. 

,,Then maybe you want … you know … Uh … " As soon as he saw the look on Thrawns face Eli immediately shut up. From all the people in the galaxy, why would the Chiss want to discuss this with _him_ ? Though, he could've sworn Thrawns cheeks were a bit purple. Clearing his throat, Eli tried again ,,What is it then that you are feeling ? "

An even longer silence. Finally : 

,,I … am not sure. I just want her to be happy, to be there for her when she needs me. I do not believe that she is a bad person, she just got hurt one to many times, and I do not want that to happen to her again. I wish I could make her realize how talented she is, how beautiful her voices is, how beautiful _she_ is and-" Cutting himself off, Thrawn looked rather … annoyed. With … himself ? His cheeks and ear tips turning a dark purple as he started talking again. ,,This is exactly what bothers me, every time I start thinking about her I also start behaving irrational."

Staring at Thrawn, Eli didn't even realized what he said until it was too late. 

,,Dude, you love her." 


End file.
